Step by Step
by Odemi
Summary: After another league loss, Ash is offered help in training. While gone he finds newfound skills, unmatchable strength, and a feeling he can't quite put his finger on
1. Chapter 1

An AshxCynthia story where Ash starts of as a protégé, and ends as a lover ;)

* * *

"ARGHH". Was heard coming from the room of a certain raven haired trainer followed by a large thud. Two people and two Pokemon stood at the hall way all of them looking sad.

"Pikapi". Says a little yellow mouse drooping his ears down, sad at his trainers behaviour.

"Don't worry Pikachu". Comments a green haired man. "Ash just needs to blow off some steam". He begins to pat the little Pokemons head.

"Cilan is right". Says a purple haired girl with an Axew. "He'll be back to normal in no time". After a few more minutes of silence from the hallway, and banging from the room. An Idea made its way into Cilan's head. He snapped his fingers, getting the attention of those around him.

"I have an idea. I'll make him my famous spaghetti meal. He'll be back to normal in no time". Iris stared at him and smiled

"Thats a great idea. He can't resist food. Y'know since he is such a...".

"If you say a kid Iris, I will end you". Comes a voice from the door. The others turned there heads to see an Angry looking Ash glaring coldly at her. Iris wasn't liking the cold glare that she was getting from him.

"Well then grumpy, have you finished throwing your tantrum". She says sternly. Ash just looked at her disinterestingly. He turned towards Cilan, took Pikachu off of his shoulders and onto his own head, and walked down the stairs. "Hey don't ignore me". Shouts Iris as she chased after him.

"Pikapi?" Asks Pikachu cautiously to his trainer.

"I'm sorry Pikachu I know I've been all angry" He replies as he leaves the Pokemon center. Pikachu looks at him as if asking him to carry on. Ash took a deep breath and continued. "Its been 6 years Pi and I still haven't won a leaugue. And I know exactly why". Pikachu's interest peaks a he listened to his trainers revelation. "All our friends back home. I've been neglecting them. I could have won all of these leaugues if I had used all my powerhouses like, Sceptile, Snorlax, Infernape, Charizard, CHARIZARD". He begins to shout, startling his starter. "I have a Charizard and what is he doing? Wasting away at the old mans lab. I have so much unevolved Pokemon with such potential Pi". He sits on a bench and puts Pikachu on his lap. "Maybe they all wanted to evolve and I've been stopping them". Little did he know that his rant had garnered a small audience in the form of one blonde woman. "I've been a terrible trainer Pi, maybe I should just quit". Pikachu looked up at his trainer, sparks crackling from his cheeks

"Pika pika chu pika". He scolds him.

"But its true Pi. I feel like I have been a major disappointment, a waste of potential. Looking back, I've realized that I would get distracted so easily and neglect training, remember Paul. He would train everyday. How did I beat him Pi HOW". He raises his voice once again. He sighs and looks up towards the sky. "What would Lance say if he heard I still haven't won a leaugue. What would Cynthia say". Ash stopped his rant as he realized who he was talking about, Cynthia. One of the few people that Ash would acknowledge there beauty. Not that he told her that. He always felt strange around that woman and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. "Maybe I'm not even strong enough to be a Pokemon Master. I just want to leave this place, take all of my Pokemon, and go. But who is gonna help me.

"I could help". Comes a voice

Ash looked up and what he saw almost stopped his heart. The beautiful Sinnoh Champion stood infront of him blocking the sun. Ash could only stare, as the wind blew her blonde hair and revealed her piercing grey eyes looking at him warmly.

"Cyn..Cynth..."

Cynthia could only chuckle at the auburn eyed teen stammering while looking up at her. Speaking of his auburn eyes, Cynthia couldn't help stare at his heart melting eyes. 'Stupid cheeks, blushing for no reason'. After a good minute of staring at eachother, Pikachu had enough and let loose a small Thundershock at the two teens. Ash was used to it by now, infact it was how he woke up most mornings. Cynthia was also used to it and both managed to regain there composure before Cynthia finally spoke up.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I couldn't help but overhear your tantrum and I would like to help you". She smiled slyly at him.

Ash went straight out of depression as he stood up from the bench, and went face to face with her glaring softly. "Its not a tantrum". He begins. "Its a realization. and how could you help me with this realization". His answer was met with Cynthia moving her face closer towards his and also glaring softly.

"I could train you".

Ash's eyebrows raised at her offer. "I'm listening"

"I have an Island all to myself. Its where I do most of my training and I would like to take you in".

Ash's eyes widdened at the thought of living with Cynthia. "For how long". He responded

"3-5 years"

Ash had a calculating face on the outside. But he wanted to burst on the inside. Of course I'll take it. But Ash's previous thoughts all came flooding in at the same time and his face changed into a sad one. Something which Cynthia noticed

"Something wrong?"

"Why me". He answered almost straight away

"You have a lot of potential Ash. You could be even better than me".

"I don't think i could-"

"Yes you can Ash". She shouts grabbing his shoulders and pulling herself closer to him. "I now you can. Yes, you've made alot of mistakes in the past but that was the past. This is now". She looked deep in his eyes and felt heat forming in her cheeks. She quickly turned around to hide it. It was a good thing to for Ash as he felt the same sensation Cynthia did. "I'll be at room 117 in the PokeCenter. I'll be expecting your answer by tomorrow". She says as she walks off.

Ash watched her retreating form and turned towards his best buddy. Without words, Pikachu hopped onto his trainers shoulder and they both went back into the PokeCenter to break the bad news to Cilan and Iris.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean your leaving with the Sinnoh Champion tomorrow". Ash had to cover his ears at Iris' sudden outburst. He sat back on the bed, took a deep breath, and turned towards the stunned duo of Cilan and Iris.

"I'm sorry guys, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity that I have to take. Iris, if Lance offered you a chance to train with him, I'm sure you would take it without thinking". His response silenced Iris completely and her eyes hit the floor.

"I'm gonna miss you". She murmurs to herself. Ash smiled sadly, stood up, and brought her into a hug. He stretched his hand towards Cilan who got the message, and joined the hug. Pikachu turned to Axew with his arms spread out to which the small dragon type ran into his arms, muttering his name sadly.

After the group hug had ended, Ash finished packing his stuff and departed for Cynthia's room. He reached her room and before he got to knock, the door swung open to reveal the Sinnoh Champion. Ash had learned from his previous mistake and managed to keep his cool while he looked at her.

"How did you know I was coming?".

"I didn't". She replied. "I was going to drag you down here myself because this is a great opportunity and I wasn't going to let you pass it up".

"Wow Cynthia, I didn't know you cared about me so much". He says with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just needed company".

"Oh, and why me?"

"Watch it Ketchum, or I'll bring Paul instead". As soon as she said that. She knew she had one the arguement. Ash would never let Paul get ahead of him and Letting him train with Cynthia would bassicaly hand him the title of Pokemon Master. Ash hung his head in shame, knowing he had lost the arguement. He entered the room and lay down sideways on the bed, earning a glare from Cynthia. "Do you mind?".

"I'm depressed, I have no time for manners". He states cooly while resting his head in his hands. "So when do we leave?" His question received no answer, instead, Cynthia grabbed his legs, and pulled him from the bed. He fell of the bed with a loud thud. He rubbed his head and shot a glare towards her. She just playfully stuck her tounge out and laid on the bed the same way as Ash did. She rested her eyes and dozed off for a couple of minutes. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Ash looming over her with his eyes narrowed.

"Its rude to sleep when you have guests". He tells her

"Not my fault your a bore". She responds.

"Well then, when are we leaving".

Cynthia opened her eyes and looked at the Poketch on her wrist. "Now". She abruptly got up, grabbed Ash's hand, and ran out the door.

"My..My bags". says Ash as he was led by Cynthia down the stairs.

"Don't worry, I hired someone to pick them up".

"Fine then princess, where are we heading"

"Don't call me princess". She growls. "And I also hired a chopper to pick us up"

"You can't tell me not to call you princess then say that straight afterwards".

"I don't care just don't call me princess and you an keep your hand". She says the last bit with her teeth grit as she squeezed Ash's hand as soon as they reached the main lobby. She had managed to use her other hand to cover Ash's mouth and stop him from shouting out in pain. She reached the front desk, still leading Ash, and went up to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, do you have my keys". The nurse put her newspaper down and looked at Cynthia and smirked.

"Certainly Ms. Shirona. Who's this". She asks politely

"His name his Ash". She says taking the keys from the nurse. "He's a friend"

"Just a friend?"

Cynthia furrowed her eyebrows at the woman. "Yes he is, why?"

The nurse just nodded her head in between the pair and they looked down and realized they were still holding hands. Both their eyes widdened as they abrubtly pulled there hands away and turned their backs to eachother.

"Is there a reason you were still holding my hand". Says Ash doing well to hide the invasion of pink going across his face

"I tried to let go but you wouldn't budge". She replies equally as stubborn. The nurse chuckled at the imature behaviour of the 2 teens.

"Idiot"

"Blonde"

"Wannabe"

"Princess"

Before Cynthia could retort, they heard the loud humming of a helicopter nearing the building.

"Well there is our ride". Anounces Cynthia. She turned to look at Ash who was jumping about with excitement and staring at the helicopter.

"Are we.. go..gonna ride in that". He turns towards Cynthia beaming with exictement.

"ye we ar-" She was cut off by Ash pulling her into a bone-crushing hug murmering thank you reapetedly. He stopped the hug and ran towards the helicopter hopping and skipping. Cynthia stared, bemused at his sudden change of attitude and mood. She felt her own mood lighten and she found herself smiling. When she was about to follow him. She heard sparks flying and growling. She looked down and saw Pikachu glaring at her. She put her hands up to her chest and waved them around in self-defense. "Whoops, sorry for forgetting about you Pikachu". Pikachu ceased his growling and strutted off muttering 'Pikapi' angrily under his breath.

Ash was inside the helicopter giddier then ever. He waited impatiently for Cynthia to get into helicopter. "Come on hurry up or the plane will leave without you". He shoutes to her

Cynthia just chuckled to herself and stepped in the chopper. She used her fingers to motion Ash to follow her which he curiously did. She went inside the cockpit and sat on the pilot's seat.

"Uhh.. Cynthia. Doesn't the pilot sit there".

"Yeah"

"Where is he then?"

"She"

"Fine". He moans. "Where is she"

"You're looking at her. Now fasten up, where leaving now". She replies and puts the keys in the ignition. Choosing to ignore the Ridiculosly happy look Ash was giving her, she revved the engine and pulled the stick towards her. The helicopter set off, Ash's happy look got happier, and they were on there way to Kanto.

The flight to Kanto was uneventful. Besides Ash fanboying over Cynthia being able to ride a helicopter. Ash and Pikachu were asleep and Cynthia couldn't help but keeping looking at him resting peacefully. 'Weird huh'. Shaking her head, she put her attention back to the skys. Landing strips shone through the darkness, and Cynthia was able to land the copter with no fuss. They were right beside the port of Pallet Town, on the newly installed helicopter landing area. After a few stretches and yawns. Cynthia walked over to the passenger seat where Ash was seated, grabbed his shoulder, and started shaking him violently. After a while, Ash's eyelids started to flutter open and he saw the Sinnoh Champs beautiful face near his. For some strange reason, all he could do was smile and enjoy the moment. Cynthia noticed him start to smile dreamily and furrowed her eyebrows. "Idiot". That snapped Ash out stupor and he realized what he was doing. He abruptly shot up and pushed Cynthia away from him, sending her to the floor. He rubbed his eyes and yawned innocently.

"Huh.. That was weird. I had a weird dream where this beautiful woman kept shaking me and telling me to wake up. I smiled then she called me an Idiot and I woke up. Weird isn't it Cynthia? Wait... why are you on the floor?

Cynthia stood back up and marched right up to Ash glaring at him hard. Ash shrunk back into his seat. Just before she could unleash her wrath on her new protege, a sudden realization hit her.

"Um Ash, That wasn't a dream". She smirks. Ash lifted his eyebrows and stared confused at the woman. Then it hit him.

* * *

**Do helicopters even have engines? **

**Leave a review and tell me what you like, or don't like about the fic and I will try to change or fix it**


	3. Chapter 3

Ash, Gary- 16

Cynthia- 19

I do not own Pokemon. If I did. Ash would actually have skills

* * *

"You do so"

"I do not"

"You do so"

"I do not"

Ash and Cynthia had been walking for about 20 minutes with only one topic on their minds. One would be forgiven to mistake them for a pair of toddlers. Luckily, It was late and there was nobody up to judge them so they continued to bicker into the night. They were nearing Oaks Lab to pick up Ash's Pokemon and break the news to Delia. Ash knew that she wouldn't take the news very well, especially since they barely ever see eachother anyways. He began to feel that maybe Delia would hate Cynthia for taking her son awy from her. Although these thoughts were at the back of his mind as he was too busy arguing with Cynthia to remember them. Despite only being with her for only 12 hours. Cynthia annoyed the hell out of him. But he had to admit that arguing with her really relieaved stress, He enjoyed being around her, and he was extremely excited about training with her.

Cynthia also enjoyed the company she was getting. And for some reason, when he told her his dream, she was really happy. Of course she wouldn't tell him that. And when he was fan-boying over her pilot skills, she couldn't help but love the attention he was giving her. He really changed from Sinnoh when they first met. Before he was optimistic, fun-loving, energetic, and was nice to everybody. But now, He was rude, sarcastic, calmer, and more handso-handful. Yeah, thats it. But the weird thing was, she loved this change.

They had finally made it to the door of Prof. Oaks lab. Ash and Cynthia were still arguing childishly and Ash, sub-conciously, knocked on the door and continued his bickering with Cynthia.

Gary Oak was alone in the lab. Ash had rung him and said he was coming over to give him an important announcement and that he was bringing a guest. Gary was excited to see his former rival again and couldn't wait to catch up with him. He decided to stay up late and do a bit of research when the doorbell rang. He stood up and went to the hallway. He was excited to see who the guest was. Was it a girl? Gary snorted at the thought of Ash getting a girlfriend. Although he couldn't rule out the possibility of the guest being a girl. He walked happily over to the door and opened it. He was shocked to see a beautiful girl, but was more shocked as he realized it was the Sinnoh Champion that he was with. He snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that the 2 were bickering infront of him and decided to listen.

"Just face it Ash. You think I'm beautiful".

"Don't be so full of yourself, that beautiful woman was not you, it was a dream".

"See! You just admitted I'm beautiful because that was not a dream it was real"

"It wasn't real. I was sleeping".

"No, you woke up and started smiling dreamily when I started shaking you"

"No, it was a dream"

"It was real you idiot"

"Atleast I'm not blonde"

"Yeah well I'm taller than you"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

Gary just curiously watched on as Ash and Cynthia went face to face and measured who was taller. Gary could easily tell they were the same size but the other 2's judgement was clouded by their pride and they started a whole new arguement about who was taller.

Both were still face to face when they were arguing eventually they both ran out off things to say and the were just glaring at eachother. Ash was doing his best to maintain his glare on Cynthia which was hard since she smelt so nice... 'Arghhh get it together Ash'

Cynthia was also almost faltering with her hard glare on Ash because his eyes were so beautiful... 'Damnit Cynthia whats wrong with you'

Eventually Gary had enough. Pikachu had also had enough and was curled up in a ball on the doorstep of The lab. "Um guys, if you two are done staring at eachother, its getting late"

Both teens realized that they were staring at eachother. Ash blushed the father of all blushes and before Cynthia could comment, a splash of red invaded her own cheeks. They both pouted and turned their backs to eachother

"He/She started it". They both said as they crossed there arms.

Gary just sighed. "Is this how you greet me Ashy-boy". Ash turned back to Gary and smiled. They both spread their hands wide about to embrace their old rival.

"Ha. Yeah Ashy-boy where are your manners". Mockes Cynthia. Ash completely forgot about Gary and turned to Cynthia and they began arguing again. Gary just sighed and grabbed them both by the arm and dragged into the house.

60 mins later

"You have no proof"

"I don't need any proof. You called me beatiful and thats that.

"Shut up and stop lying"

"Come over here and make me"

"Don't tempt me woman"

Cynthia yawned an looked at the time on her Poketch. "Oh wow its really late. I'm off to bed. Bye". She says with a warm smile.

"Good night, see you tomorrow". Ash replies with a warm smile of his own. Gary stared confused at the complete change of both teens attitude. He noticed that when he would talk to Cynthia that she was calm and was really knowledgeable about some of the things that he was researching on. and she and Ash would share a normal conversation most of the time and that Ash seemed eager to learn from her. So why would they just switch on eachother completely? It seemed like Cynthia was obsessed with teasing him on how he accidentally called her beautiful, It was as if she liked it when he did. _IF_. He did. It still wasn't cleared up despite all of the bickering. And they both seemed to keep staring deep in eachothers eyes. There is only one reason this would happen and it looks like they both don't want to admit it.

Gary chuckled at his reasoning. Being his Grandfathers protege, Gary had learned to read people and Pokemon behaviour and he was very good at it. Although his thinking had created an awkward silence in the room until Ash spoke up.

"Gary you there?"

Gary was snapped out of his thoughts by the raven haired boy's question. "Yeah whats up".

"You see". Ash began. "Me and Cynthia are going to her Island to train and we won't be back for a couple years". He said quickly. He looked towards Gary to see his reaction, to his surprise Gary started chuckling.

"I knew something was up. Why would you randomly bring the Sinnoh Champion to the lab".

"Hehe. I guess that was a little bit of a giveaway".

"Anyways Ash, I'm extrememly happy for you. This is your best chance to realize your dream and this is probably the best thing that can happen to you".

"Thanks Gary I knew you would understand. Anyway I'm tired plus its late, we should probably get to bed".

Ash, Cynthia and Gary had woken up the next day and they all decided to go to Ash's house for a while. Cynthia told Ash they could only stay for one more day in Pallet as they needed to be in Sinnoh by tomorrow. This gave Ash only one day at his house which saddened him slightly. But he was to busy arguing with Cynthia that even he didn't notice. They made it to Ash's house and were greeted by Mr. Mime before entering the house.

"Mom I'm Home". Shouted Ash. "And I brought a guest".

"I'm in the kitchen honey". Came the voice of Delia Ketchum.

They made there way over to the kitchen and to there surprise, they found it pitch black.

"Um whats going on"

The lights went on to reveal 8 people in party hats and the kitchen completely decorated

"SURPRISE!"

shit.


	4. Chapter 4

"SURPRISE".

As soon as the light flickered on to show all of Ash's travel companions over all the regions, Ash had no clue what to think. He was happy to see all of his friends came over to see him, he was also surprised as to why his friends were here to see him, But how was he going to break it to them that he is going to be leaving with Sinnoh's Champion?. It was hard enough having to deal with his mother, but now all of his friends.

"Ash, you never told me it was your birthday". The persons voice was followed by small gasps from the majority in the kitchen.

"If its not my birthday than its not his". Answers Gary

Ash had finally snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his mother. "Mom, a word please". He says, leaving the kitchen. Delia looked around confused for a while but then decided to follow her son. Then all eyes turned to the Cynthia who was, like Ash, Internally groaning.

"Hi Cynthia". The peppy voice of Dawn spoke up.

"Hi there Dawn. Brock". She replies, waving at them. Again all eyes shifted, this time to Brock and Dawn.

"Woww. You guys know Cynthia". Shoutes Max.

"Yeah me, Ash, and Dawn met her in Sinnoh. But what are you doing with Ash?".

"We'll tell you later". Comes a voice from the doorway. They turned to see an iratated Ash, and a confused Delia.

"Why not now". Says Misty, finally speaking up.

"We just got back from Unova and were tired".

"Not a good enough reason. Speak up Ketchum".

"No"

"Yeah". She shouts standing up. Brock was anticipating an arguement between the two and quickly stood up aswell. But to his shock Ash just left the kitchen and went up to the stairs.

"Gary, Cynthia come with me please". The two just looked at eachother and back to the stunned group in the kitchen. Smiling sheepishly, they took their leave and went up the stairs.

Brock looked on as his best friend climbed up the stairs. The Ash he knew would normally argue back with Misty but now, he just walked off. Brock smiled to himself and walked towards the door, with a new found respect for Ash. "I'll go check up on him". He lied and left the room. He knew that he, besides his mother, knew Ash the most and that nowbody would try and stop him. He walked up the stairs up to Ash's room to see sitting on the bed with a blank expression on his face.

"You've change". He says from the doorway. Ash just softly chuckled and turned to face him.

"Puberty". He replies

"I noticed". He went up and sat beside Ash on the bed. "Thats not all though, is it?" He shook his head. "What is it then?"

"Me and Cynthia are leaving for her Island to train. We won't be back for atleast 3 years". Brock's eyes widdened and he turned to Cynthia to confirm, she just nodded.

"Let me guess. You don't want everybody to feel betrayed".

"You psychic?" He half joked. Not noticing Cynthia's smirk

"Don't worry Ash, they will understand that this is your best chance to fulfill your dream. We are all your friends and we will back you up on your descision. Besides, Its not like you'll be gone for ever".

"I guess your right Brock". He says getting up from the bed. "C'mon guys, lets go celebrate how awesome I am". He says leaving the room. They all just chuckled and followed him down the stairs

* * *

"So your here to congratulate me for my finish in the Unova league".

"Yep". Replies May. "Plus its been ages since we've seen eachother in person"

"It will be a while before you see me in person again". He mutters to himself. May looked at him confused with her head tilted. Ash chuckled at the innocent look on her face and continued to eat his food at a unnatural pace.

"What did you mean by that Ash". Asks Misty. By now, all the attention on the table was on him. Ash took a deep breath and expained how he and Cynthia were leaving for a few years. Ash looked towards his mother an to his surprise she was ecstatic. She stood up, walked towards Cynthia and gave her a huge hug, to the shock of everyone.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for helping my son reach his goal". She said while still hugging her.

"Um.. no problem". She replies

Ash shot a death glare to Brock who was almost drooling and continued

"We have to leave today though. Actually, Cynthia". He says turning to the her still being hugged by Delia. "When do we leave". Cynthia looked down at her Poketch and her eyes widdened

"Now". She says, breaking the hug she was getting from Delia. Ash just groaned and went over to his mother.

"Bye Mom, I'm gonna miss you". He says hugging her. After 5 minutes of teary goodbyes Cynthia spoke up.

"Okay Ash, we gotta get your Pokemon, upgrade your Pokedex, and get to the chopper". Ash's tears were replaced by stars.

"Bye mom love you". he says as he grabs Cynthia's hand, ran out the door and left for the lab. Gary chuckled to himself and was overheard by Brock.

"Whats so funny".

"Ash is gonna come back with more than just improved skill". He says as he followed the duo out the door.

The two had arrived at Oaks lab and Ash went to see his Pokemon. Pikachu had already filled them in on what Ash's plans were and they were just as excited as him. Cynthia was scolding Ash for taking off with out Gary. Ash responded by saying that she could have just let go of his hand and for some strange reason, he didn't get a reply. Not that he cared since now Gary had come over.

"Here you are Ash". Says Gary handing him his Pokedex. "This allows you to carry all of your Pokemon with you and comuinicate with people on things like Poketches, Xtranceivors, and other Pokedex's".

"Thanks Gary, I'm gonna miss you". He says, taking his former rival into hug

* * *

"Y'know Ash, I've been thinking". Says Cynthia controlling the helicopter. "Now that you are my protege, you should address me in a different manner".

"Ok.." He answers smirking. "How about Bitch".

"Nope"

"Blondie"

"Nope"

"How about princess"

"Not a chance"

"Then what should I call you".

"How about... Mistress"

Ash pondered the thought of calling her mistress and he sort of liked it. Not that he would tell her that.

"No way". He shouts. Cynthia could see the lack of enthusiasm coming from his response and smiled.

"Please"

"No"

"Ash Ketchum, I am your mistress and you will adress me as such". She shouts playfully. She couldn't help but giggle at herself. Ash watched her giggle. There was something about it that made him want to obey her every command. Cynthia saw him looking at her, Infact, staring at her.

"Well then, what will it be". Ash took a deep breath and looked at the floor of the chopper.

"Yes mistress".


	5. Chapter 5

**The first battle scene will be between Ash and Misty in this Chapter. The next will be Ash and Lucian. In about a year into the story. Anyways Enjoy**

* * *

"What do you mean you've only got one bed!"

"Whoops. I guess I forgot to order the other one"

"Where am I gonna sleep then".

"Don't you have a sleeping bag".

"I didn't bring one, I expected to have a BED"

"Don't you raise your voice at me"

"Yes mistress".

"Besides, its big enough for both of us anyway. Don't get any funny ideas during the night". She says glaring at him.

"Yes mistress". He snickers, pondering ways to annoy her in her sleep.

After the two got settled down, Cynthia showed him around the Island. It was a tropical Island filled with alot of trees and rivers for Pokemon to play. It was huge and there were also neighbouring Islands nearby that were filled with Pokemon.

"What kind of Pokemon are there?". Asks Ash.

"I've never checked"

"What. Why".

"I dunno". She answers shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I just wanted some company when I explored them". Ash's eyes widdened in excitement.

"Well I'm here. Lets go".

"Not so fast my apprentice". She says chuckling. "We haven't begun training yet".

"Aww. We just got here, I'll do it tomorrow".

Cynthia then turned to him and glared. "Weren't you mopping about how you barely trained. Now you're being giving the chance to train and you're putting it off again. If this is how its gonna be, let me know. I don't want my time wasted".

Ash was surprised at her harsh, but true words. Much worse has been said to him, but coming from Cynthia, made him want to curl in a ball and cry. Instead he hid his eyes under his hat and looked down at the ground. "Sorry".

Cynthia looked at his dejected form and straight away, regretted her words. She used her finger to lift up his chin and make her look into her eyes. She had never seen him look this sad, and it was just because of her simple words. She just smiled. "Sorry mistress". Ash's demeanour changed and he smiled also. "C'mon, lets go"

* * *

**Time skip 1 week.**

"Hi honey, how are you doing?"

""Hi mom, I'm doing great".

"How is training with Cynthia?"

"Its great". he replies with sparkles in his eyes. "Cynthia's amazing, I've learned so much from her already. Two of my Pokemon have evolved already, and I've learned some nice combination attacks".

"Wow thats amazing, which Pokemon have evolved?"

"Squirtle and Totodile"

"Thats great honey, what are these combination attacks?"

"Thats a secret". He laughs winking at her. She laughs back

"Well then that gives me ore of a reason to want you back. Anyways how is Cynthia doing".

"She's fine. She training outside". Delia furrowed her eyebrows.

"And shouldn't you be joining her". She scolds him

"I was. But then I decided to call you".

"Well you should be training, don't worry about me. I'm fine".

"Ok then Mom I'll talk to you later. Bye love you".

He hung up the phone and walked outside to see Cynthia with her Pokemon training.

"So mistress whats next".

"Guess what. Goodshow told me that Rocket are trying a takeover of Kanto and we've been hired to stop it".

"You seem a bit excited for this"

"There's a big check in it for both of us". She squeals jumping up and down and clapping.

"Wow really, when do we leave?". Cynthia hopped over to him and grabbed both his hands, still jumping up and down.

"Tomorrow we go to Goodshows office then Kanto Yayy!" She says hopping into the house.

"She seems really happy for this, I wonder how much were getting". He ponders

* * *

"Holy shit, thats a lot of zeros".

"Yes it is". Says Goodshow. " Now. You two will need to infiltrate their base. Here are your Rocket uniforms".

"You would look very tempting in a Rocket uniform mistress". Says a smirking Ash looking towards Cynthia. Who in turn, Looked questioningly at him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Ash, now come on. Thank you Goodshow". They both took their uniforms and left the room. Leaving a slightly stunned Goodshow alone

"Mistress?" He says to himself

* * *

Time Skip 1 week

"You got the traps set?"

"Yes mistress"

"Is the backup in Place?".

"Yes mistress".

"Do you love me?"

"Yes mistress... Wait what!"

Cynthia just laughed at the now blushing Ash and couldn't stop the small blush on her face aswell. "Your so gullible. C'mon lets go"

"Soon we will have the Kanto region at our mercy". Shouts a man in black standing on a stage with a microphone in hand. All the assembled grunts roared in agreement but their cheers were halted when little water cannons came out from the roof and started soaking all the grunts. "What is this!". The water started to fill the room and everybody tried to evacuate the building, only to find the doors locked.

"I don't wanna die". Was heard from most of the whimpering grunts. Eventually, the water rised high enough to the windows, and the grunts broke them and were able to escape outside. When all the grunts had made it outside. The building started to rumble. All the grunts slowly backed away from the building. The rumbling continued and to the shock of the grunts, It started to elevate. The building abandoned its foundations and took off into the sky. As soon as it got far enough away it exploded into a billion pieces in the sky.

"W..What are we supposed to do now". Shouts the leader.

"Come with us". Says the familier voice. All the grunts turn to see Ash and Cynthia walking out of the bushes with the Pokemon league police and Gym leaders.

"Y..You two, you were my strongest grunts".

"The fact that we were strong was suspicious since everybody in Team Rocket have no skill". Says Cynthia high-fiving Ash after he told her 'nice one'

Before the grunts could reach there Pokeballs, The Gym Leaders called there Pokemon out to aprehend the grunts. Eventually, all the grunts and the leader were on their way to jail.

"Thank god Mistress, we can finally go home. Since Misty Brock and Gary are here, may I please go to talk to them". Cynthia looked at Ash with her eyebrows raised at his sudden respect towards her.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I realize that I've been sort of a burden to you and that I am privaleged to be taken under your wing. The least I could do is show you some respect".

"W..Wow Ash, thats so mature of you". She says, still stunned

"Well, I am 17 next month, Maturity should be expected".

Cynthia wanted to ki- hug him at his sudden maturity, but before she could ki- hug him, she her hand was grabbed by a certain spiky haired doctor

"Cynthia, my sweet, your beauty is like none other". He went to kiss her hand, but all that met his face were two feet.

"I'm sorry Brock, but mistress has much better things to do than be flirted by". Says Ash

"Yeah Brock". Says the voice of Gary. "Leave her alo- Mistress?" He turns to Ash confused.

"Yes, she is my mistress"

"I see you two are already giving eachother nicknames". He chuckles. Ash glared at him, but Cynthia slightly blushed. Gary just smirked and continued. "I didn't think we would see you so soon Ash"

"Neither did I, good to see you again Gary, Misty, Brock". He says Brock's name with venom. Gary laughed and Cynthia's blush seemed to darken, Misty just looked on confused at why Ash and Gary just kneed Brock in the face.

"Ash". Says Cynthia, most of the blush gone, "I need to go tell Goodshow that it was a success, you 4 can go along to the bus it will take you guys home. I'll catch up". What Ash did next was so shocking, even the author gasped. He walked up to Cynthia, bowed slightly, then grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Later mistress". He says walking off, Cynthia made no attempt to quel the blush on her cheeks, Gary was jumping up and down with glee, Brock looked on shocked, and Misty glared at Cynthia, not that she cared.

* * *

"Thanks mistress". Says Ash closing his Pokedex. "She says we can stay for a couple days".

"Thats great". Says Brock. "I can't wait for you to try out my new receipes. Come to think of it. What do you eat on the Island?"

"Cynthia's a good cook herself, she even taught me a few things aswell".

"Wow she's good". Chimes in Gary

"Yep, She's amazing".

"Why do you keep calling her mistress?". Asks Misty, getting a bit irratated

Ash just shrugged his shoulders. "Since I'm her apprentice, she's my mistress".

"Wow Ash, its only been two weeks and she's already got you whipped". Chuckles Gary, Ash just scoffed and turned towards the window

* * *

"So, what will the sleeping arrangements be". Asks Cynthia.

Ash cupped his hands on his chin and thought for a while. "Brock and Misty can stay at the Lab, I'm sure the old man won't mind. You can stay in my room, and I'll take the guest bed".

"Why am I staying in your room? Surely you should stay in your own room and the guest stays in the guest room".

"My room is much more comfortable than the guest room".

"No way". She tells him. "I can't let you do that".

"No seriously its okay, my mother would have probably said the same thing".

Before Cynthia could refuse once more. There was a knock on the door. Then Misty came in.

"Ash, she asks sheepishly. "Wanna go to the park with me". Cynthia's eyes widdened and her heart started beating faster.

"Nahh". Responds Ash. Cynthia's heart went back to normal when he answered the redhead. "I'm to tired to walk any further, How about a battle instead?"

* * *

"Starmie go". Shouts Misty, throwing her Pokeball.

"Wartortle, battle ready". Misty's eyes widdened as the former squirtle squad leader materialized in front of her. Quickly regaining her composure, she turned her atention back to the match.

"Big mistake Ash, you'll never beat me when it comes to water types, no matter how much you trained with Cynthia".

"Whoop her Ass Ash". Shouts Cynthia from the sidelines, feeling offended by the red heads words.

"Will do mistress". He calmly replied, noticing Misty's glaring at him. He just smirked back.

"Starmie, Water Gun". She shouts

"Rapid Spin". Ash replies calmly. The jet of water shot towards wartortle, who just retreated to his shell and spun the water away.

"Is that all you got Mist?" He asks tautingly. "Now Wartortle, Water Gun". He says smirking.

Misty gritted her teeth at Ash's remark. "Rapid Spin".

'Perfect'. Thought Ash. As expected, the same thing happened with Wartortle and Starmie was able to block the water.

"Is that all you got?" Says Misty, mocking him.

"Skull Bash"

The water from Wartortle Water Gun had blocked Misty's vision slightly, and she failed to notice Squirtle up in the air. By the time she did, it was too late. Sqiurtle used the momentum from being up in the air, and propelled himself into Starmie. Starmie was sent flying into the dirt.

"Oh no. Starmie your stuck".

"Don't worry, we will get you out. Wartortle, Crunch". Starmie tried to wiggle out from the dirt, but was unable to do it in time and was hit by the super-effective attack. Wartortle bit down hard on Starmie and then flung it up in the air. "Finish it with Hydro Cannon". Gravity kicked in and Starmie came flying down, only to be hit by a huge torrent of water and was sent skidding along the grass. Its light started blinking to signify Ash's victory.

"Starmie is unable to battle. The winner is Ash and Wartortle". Shouts Cynthia from the sideline

"Well done Wartortle, you did great". He says returning him.

Misty was stunned that she wasn't even able to injure Wartortle. She was on her knees contemplating how she lost, when Ash and Cynthia came up to her.

"Do you know why you lost?" He asks her. She just shook her head. "You let pride get in the way of your judgement, and you underestimated me. After Wartotle shrugged of the Water Gun with Rapid Spin like it was nothing, I knew you would try the same thing. So I prepared Wartortle for another attack and when you got stuck in the grass, it was over.

"How did you get so smart".

"I learned from the best". He tells her looking at Cynthia, who smiled back. "I think Brock and Mom have dinner ready lets go". He says walking off with Cynthia in tow.

"Hey Cynthia". Says Misty before she could enter the house.

"Yes Misty". She answers

"Can I train with you guys?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hahaha.. So much hate for Misty hahahahaha... I LOVE IT

* * *

Cynthia completely froze in her tracks at Misty's question. She knew exactly what she wanted to say to her. 'LIKE HELL YOU CAN'T'. But she wasn't a rude person, too bad Ash had already entered the house, he would have told her no straight away.

"I'll think about it". She tells her, as she walks back into the house. Smart, she said to herself, that would give her more time to let her down easily. She wondered if she should tell Ash about it. Speaking off Ash, he was at the table awaiting his mother's food.

"Hi Miss Ketchum". She says as she enters the kitchen. Delia turned around and as soon as she saw Cynthia at the door, she dropped the pot on the counter and hugged the Sinnoh Champ.

"You've done such a good job of raising my boy. Thank you. Thank you".

"Oh.. Its not a problem. I didn't do anything". She says hugging her back. Ash and Gary instinctively shot death glares at Brock to stop his drooling.

"Hey Cynthia". Ash asks the woman who was still in a hug.

"Thats mistress to you young man". To everyones surprise, it was Delia not Cynthia who said that, "Sorry mistress. What were you and Misty talking about".

"Nothing". Came a voice from the door way. The three boys turned around and saw Misty, looking a bit sad.

"What wrong Misty, you look sad". Says Brock to his friend.

"Its nothing I'm fine". She replies. Everybody could tell that she wasn't fine, but the food was ready and they decided to leave it for later. After everybody had finished their food, Misty excused herself, and Ash, Brock and Delia were washing the dishes.

"So", Says Gary Oak. "What were you and Misty talking about outside". Cynthia knew they would be onto her eventually and decided to tell him.

"LIKE HELL SHE IS". Shouts Gary banging his fist on the table. The dishwashers turned around and looked at him confused.

"Sorry guys". He says laughing sheepishly. They continued their buisness and left Cynthia and Gary to discuss the matter at hand.

"I can tell Misty has put no thought into this descision. I mean, she has a Gym to look after. She hasn't thought about how you two would feel with her coming along either".

"Your right". Replies Cynthia. By this time Brock had sat by them on the table. "Their has to be another reason she wants to come along".

"Who wants to come along where". Asks Brock. They filled him in on the situation and he began to ponder something eventually he spoke up.

"I think I know the reason why she wants to 'train' with you". The two looked at him questioningly. "Don't tell her I told you this, but she has a major crush on Ash, and she was planning on telling him today".

Gary and Cynthia looked at eachother and smiled. "Thats perfect". Beames Cynthia standing up and walking up the stairs.

"What is Cynthia going to do?". Asks Brock

"Hey Brock". He ignores his question. "What cup size are you?"

* * *

Cynthia found the room that Misty was in and entered.

"Have you thought about it". Asks Misty.

"Yes I have. Brock told me about your crush on Ash and I'm pretty sure that is your motive to come along, not training". Misty sighed

"That is not the only reason".

"What else than?"

"I want him to be with me, not you". She replies, malice evident in her voice. Cynthia's eyes widdened

"What, I..I.. Don't like h..him".

"Then do me a favour then".

"What is it?" She asked cautiosly, Misty was full of surprises today

"Make sure he doesn't come back with a girlfriend".

For some reason, Cynthia couldn't form the words to tell Misty ok. She was stuttering slightly making the room much more awkward

"Promise me"

"I.."

"Promise me".

"I.. can't". Accedentally slipped from her mouth. She was able to refrain from putting her hand up to mouth and quickly formed a plan.

"Why is that". Says Misty clenching her fist.

"Because its his life and his descision. Your being really selfish right now Misty". She snaps back.

"You better Make him or else".

For the first time since entering the house, Cynthia started laughing. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see". She says walking out the room. Cynthia watched her walk down the stairs and she came to a descision. She wasn't going to take any risks and she was almost positive that Misty was a psychopath. She also left the room and went downstairs to the living room. She saw Ash and Misty talking alone. She walked in but before she could talk to Ash, Misty grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. Cynthia's eyes widdened at the redheads actions. Ash was also taken back by the readheads actions, but he mustered up all his self control and pulled her off of him. It was then he turned around and saw Cynthia near the doorway. They both looked at eachother and said the same thing.

"I think we should go"

* * *

"But I thought you were gonna stay for a while longer"

"Sorry guys, something came up and we have to go". Gary and Brock turned around to see Misty looking sad and Cynthia with a calculating face.

The two then left the house to get to the new chopper. Gary and Brock then went up the isolated redhead and said the same thing

"What did you do?"

3hr later

The helicopter ride was spent in a slightly awkward silence until...

"That stupid bitch!". Says Ash, banging his fists on the armrest, slightly startling Cynthia. "Sorry mistress". He tells her "She was being soo selfish telling me to forget you and stay with her".

"Would you have said yes if you weren't training with me". She asks a bit cautiosly.

"No, I wouldn't have".

"Then why are you so angry?" She didn't receive an answer. She decided to give up and tell him something that Goodshow had told her. "Hey Ash, guess what Goodshow told me". She says excitedly. Ash turned to her and smiled, everytime one of them was happy, the other would also be happy. Not that they had realized. A certain professors grandson had though

"What is it?"

"Since we did such a good job with the Rocket Base, he offered us both jobs"

Ash's interest peaked. "What job would that be".

"Were gonna be agents"

* * *

Time Skip 5 months

Ash and Cynthia's agent work had been a major success. All the teams stopped recruiting new people incase they were traitors. They had managed to slow down alot of thier activities, and all the battles were improving their skills. Cynthia woke up with a huge smile on her face. There were two reasons for this, and she was going to tell them to Ash this morning. Speaking of Ash, it was time to wake up. They still hadn't got the 2nd bed, Ash said it was because he liked this one a lot, and Cynthia said it was because she didn't feel like buying something they didn't really need. Yeah thats It

Before Cynthia could shout Ash's name to wake him up. He turned around in his sleep and he was now face to face with Cynthia, who for some reason, didn't feel like waking him up. Unfortunately for her, Ash did it himself and woke up to see the beautiful Sinnoh Champion.

"Morning mistress, beautiful as always". He tells her slightly groggily. "Any new jobs from Goodshow".

"Nope". She beames. "But I've got great news".

"What is it?"

"The Pokemon Master Cup is starting in 5 months". She shouts. Unable to contain her excitement, she jumped ontop of Ash and started hugging him. "I could be a Pokemon Master by next month". She says squealing. Ash was unable to speak with the Sinnoh Champs boobs so near his face.

"Also". She continues, still not noticing Ash's HUMONGUS blush. "I contacted somebody, and he's going to help you with your aura powers. How exciting!". Ash was able to regain some of his composure and before he could ask Cynthia about how she knew about his Aura powers but was inturupted by her.

"Um Ash, why do you have your Pokedex in your Pocket".

"What? I don't have my Pokedex in my- OWWWW!"

* * *

**This is awkward... If you didn't like the way I portrayed Misty then... Get over it. Most people in the reviews were giving her hate soooo... YEAH**


	7. Chapter 7

Time skip 5 months

"Ladies and Gentlemen. What an amazing battle we have witnessed here. Lance's Dragonite is down. The victory goes to former Sinnoh Champ and new Pokemon Master, Cynthia Shirona".

Lance looked on at his fallen dragon, his eyes then went across the field to see the stunned form of Cynthia, who was unable to celebrate her victory, as she was to flabbergasted to move. Fortunately, her protege was able to aid her in celebrating.

"Yess Mistress, you did it. I'm so proud of you". Shouts Ash hugging her from behind.

"Y..Your right". She says, snapping out of her stupor. "I..I did do it". She rid herself of her shocked expression and turned around to hug Ash back. She was unable to control her emotions and she started crying into his shoulders. The crowd were loving the moment between the two and there were a few Aww's going throught the crowd. 'Lucky bitch\basterd' was also heard in the audience from the two but they were to busy not caring to care.

"Ladies and Gentleman. I am pleased to announce the new Pokemon Master Cynthia Shirona". Cynthia walked up to the stage with a huge smile pastered on her face. She made her speech, mainly thanking the Pokemon League and Goodshow for their support, she also thanked her Elite Four for their help.

"I would also like to thank my protege Ash Ketchum for his help aswell as teaching me as much as I taught him". The crowd all made a small gasp while clapping as the teen came on to the stage. Most people were wondering why the teen hadn't competed in any of the regional leagues, or participated in this years Master Tournament. He made his name known by being able to score high finishes by using Pokemon caught in the same region. Many wondered if he had used all his powerhouses, would he have won a league. They watched as he waved sheepishly and walked onto the stage and received a kiss on the cheek from Cynthia, causing many in the stands to go 'OOOOOOH'.

"However, this also means that I will be leaving my position as Sinnoh Champion as well. Therefore, a new Sinnoh Champion will be annouced tomorrow. There will be an indoor match and whoever wins, will be reaveled to the press as Sinnohs new Champion. The crowd was buzzing at the news of a new Sinnoh Champion. Many were tipping Lucian or Flint to take over. Many people hoped this would be the case, as that would mean a new Elite Four member as well

Cynthia and Ash left the stage and walked out the stadium. Cynthia was mobbed by reporters and fans asking her for questions, autographs, and marriage from some of the male fans. Ash was also getting the same treatment, except from the female fans.

"I think this is enough mistress, shall we leave?". Asks Ash. Many of the reporters intensified their questions as soon as Ash called her mistress.

"Yes, we should". She tells him. Ash just nodded and closed his eyes. A blue light emmited from the young man and blinded all of the reporters and fans there. By the time the light died down. Cynthia and Ash were no where to be seen. All the fans and reporters, couldn't conjure up words and they just stared blankly at where the two previously where. Meanwhile, Ash and Cynthia were walking towards their hotel room and Cynthia couldn't stop herself laughing at their reaction.

They made it to their room and Cynthia jumped onto the bed and exhaled. "This is by far the best day of my life". She says as she stretched her body on the bed. Ash just smiled as he had never seen her this happy before. He wanted to just hug her and spin her around. So he did.

"Put me down". She laughs, Ash just ignored her and continued to spin her around.

"I can't. I'm just so happy for you". He says. While still spinning her around there was a knock on the door.

"Come in". Says Cynthia, subconsciously. The doorknob opened to reveal four people. As soon as they saw Ash and Cynthia hugging eachother tightly spinning with their cheeks rubbing together and Cynthia up in the air laughing, they all released small gasp at the doorway, alerting the hugging pair. They both turned around to the door and saw Brock, Gary, May, and Max at the doorway, Max looked on confused, Gary was softly jumping up and down and smiling, Brock was crying anime tears, and May tryed her best not to look jealous.

"We could come at a better time". Says Brock nervously.

"U..Uhh N..oo its fine". Responds Ash, Ash ad Cynthia both turn to look at eachother. Ash smirked and Cynthia's eyes widdened,

"You better n-Aghh". She shouts as she's flung onto the bed. Ash just laughed and turned to the still stunned group.

"Hey guys, whats up". He asks calmly. Gary just snickered and pointed to his trousers

"Your crotch thats what". Ash just laughed back

"Jealous, are we?"

"Nope, I've already got a girlfriend"

"Your right hand doesn't count".

"I use my left hand, thank you very much. And that wasn't what I was talking about".

Before Ash could retort Cynthia spoke up. "Enough about your pathetic love lives you two". Ash just playfully glared at her while Gary smirked.

"Fine then, what were you two doing before we got here. I guess mating". He laughs as both their cheeks turn pink.

"Me and mistress were just celebrating her win".

"Why didn't you compete in the tournament?". Shouts Max, speaking for the first time. "You met the qualifications".

"Yeah". Chimes May. "We came over to support you, Brock and Misty"

Ash just shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want to show my strength off just yet. But". He says turning to Cynthia. "You better keep Your position warm for me, because next tournament, its gonna be mine".

Cynthia got up from the bed and squared up to him. "I'd like to see you try. You won't even take down any of my Pokemon".

Ash and Cynthia had sparks between them as they glared at eachother. Cynthia then looked down at her Poketch and told Ash and co. that she will be in Goodshoes office getting a big fat check.

"Aurevoir Mistress". Says Ash kneeling down and kissing her hand. Cynthia did her usual routine of blushing furiously when ever he did that. Brock and Gary just looked at eachother and laughed to themselves. Max looked on more confused, and May made no attempt to quel her jealous look. As soon as Cynthia left the room, Ash's demeanour changed and he glared at Brock and Gary.

"Where is Bitchsty". He says coldly.

"Don't worry, we made sure she didn't come with us". He replies equally as angrily.

"Good". His fist clench and a blue glow enveloped around him.

"Ash, is that Aura?" Asks May. Ash just nodded simply. Gary then walked over to Ash and whispered in his ear. Ash stood up and left the room, followed by Gary

"Ash". He starts. "Is there another reason that you hate Misty for what she did". Ash just sighed as he knew Gary was on to him. "Does it have something to do with Cynthia". Ash nods slowly. "Do you like her?" He shakes his head. Gary just smiled and put his hands on Ash's shoulder. "Do you love her?"

"Yes".

"Was Misty your first kiss?"

"Yes". He says clenching his fists

"Why don't you tell her then?"

"What if she doesn't like me back? That will just make everything so much more complicated. I might have to stop being her protege".

"Have you seen the way she blushes everytime you kiss her hands? She likes you alot"

"I've done a small experiment on that with other girls, they would do the same thing".

"I've seen the way she is around you, I think she loves you as much as you do. You guys still sleep in the same bed. She makes physical contact with you almost everytime I see you together".

"I just can't take that risk Gary".

"What about after you've finished your training. Will you tell her then?"

"I dunno, since we are co-workers it would still be awkward". Gary just sighed and turned his back on him

"Fine then, let your first and only kiss be by Misty, I'm not even going to try anymore". He says. Ash just exhales loudly

"You're right". He tells him walking off.

"Where are you going?" He asks him.

"Going to go get the taste of Misty out of my mouth"

* * *

"Hey Ash". Says Cynthia. "You have a match tomorrow". Ash looked at her bemused

"Against who?"

"Lucian"

"W..Why"

"To be Sinnoh's new champion". Ash's couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was being given the chance to be the sucsessor of the strongest trainer in the world, It was an hounour to even be considered.

"Are you sure I..I'm ready"

"Of course you are". Ash looked at the woman smiling back at him. The man in him managed to stifle down tears. But the man in him also caused him to do his next action. He leaned forward and captured Cynthia's lips with his. His tounge made its way to hers and they stayed like this for a minute, eventully stopping for air.

"Cynthia.. I.. I.. Lov-"

"Ash I'm sorry but I just can't. Its not right".

"W..Whats not right". He says almost near tears.

"I have a date tonight". She says softly. Ash had to grab his chest to soothe the searing pain in his heart.

"W..With who?" Cynthia couldn't bare to look at his eyes anymore. She turned away before blurting out

"Steven"

* * *

**I found myself saying 'Author you shithead' While writing the last scene**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh...". Whispers Ash, slowly getting up from the bed.

"Ash..I'm sorry". Says Cynthia unable to hold back tears.

"No.. I'm sorry... Mistr...Cynthia". He replies walking out the door.

Cynthia laid back on the bed and the tears started to pour out. She thought she had gotten over the crush she had on Steven and moved on to Ash. But Steven had asked her out and showered her with compliments, she said yes. She looked back on her descision and she began to regret it. But then she began to remember Steven and that further complicated things. Then she began to think about when Ash had left he called her Cynthia instead of mistress. Does that mean?

"No". She muttered to herself standing up. She didn't want to let him go. She was planning on asking him to live with her after they had finished their training. She decided that she needed to go look for him and tell him the truth. Before she could get to the door. It swung open to reveal a sad looking Gary panting slightly.

"What happened to Ash?" He asked her. He did not expect his question to make Cynthia start to tear up. She didn't even answer his question, instead she hurridly left the room. "Wait". He tells her. She stops in her tracks. "He said don't call off the match". Cynthia couldn't help but smile. That was the Ash she came to love. Gary could tell that she got the message and he continued down the hallway the opposite direction.

* * *

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Were the only words coming out from Ash's mouth since he left his room. He was repeatedly punching a tree so much, that there was loads of blood. And that was just the tree. He could have used his Aura to punch the tree and feel no pain. But as emo as it sounded, he felt like he deserved it. He was punching the tree for a good five minutes before a voice inturupted him.

"Ash. Is that you".

Ash heard the voice he last wanted to hear. He turned around to see Steven holding a bouquet of flowers

"Yes it is. What are you doing here?". He says coldly

"I was just getting ready for my date with Cynthia. Why are you punching that tr-". His answer was cut short. In a flash of blue Ash was gone. Before Steven could even wonder how the hell he did that, another flash of blue knocked him down to the ground. He saw Ash with tears in his eyes grabbing his collar. "Wh..What are you doing". He shouts. Ash just took a deep breath and let go of his collar.

"I..I'm sorry". He says turning around. "I don't know what came over me".

"Ash..Whats wrong".

"Nothing... Just go enjoy your date".

"Ok Then. But I'll be back".

"Fine then". He says taking out a Pokeball and walking away. "But if you tell anyone what happened... I won't stop myself"

Stephen gulped. He never thought he would be intimidated by Ash Ketchum. He had only met him once and he was impressed by the young man. He heard that Cynthia took him in as his protege and he felt happy for him. But he also felt a twang of jealousy when he saw her kissing him on the cheek. He decided to go and ask Cynthia on a date and was ecstatic when she said yes. As he walked up to Cynthia's room he decided that he would tell her what happened and how he did it. He figured that Cynthia would make sure he didn't hurt him.

He eventually got to the room and knocked on the door. There were footsteps heard and then the door opened. Cynthia was standing there doing her best not to look sad. Fortunately, Steven didn't seem to notice and he extended his arm out and Cynthia grabbed it and they walked down the hallway.

"Evening Cynthia, beautiful as always". He tells her. Cynthia didn't respond and just smiled back at him. They made their way over two a restaraunt and as soon as they walked in. All eyes turned on them.

"Wow.. Its Steven and Cynthia on date"

"The two champions are hand-in-hand"

"I thought she was going out with Ash Ketchum"

"So thats what happened to him".

Cynthia recognized that last voice as Gary Oak. She turned around to see him, Dawn and Brock at a table eating. Fortunately her and Steven had to get their table so she didn't have to face Gary just yet. The man gave them their table number and they walked over to their table. Which just happened to be the one next to Gary and co. Cynthia cursed her luck as they sat at their seat.

"Hey Brock, Gary, long time no see huh". Says Steven waving at them. Brock waved back while Gary pretended not to hear him. He didn't have a good reason to, but that didn't stop him from doing it.

Cynthia was having the worst night of her life. Steven was bringing back the feelings she had for him previously. He was a gentleman. She decided not to mention Ash at any point as that would make her sad and ruin the night for both of them. Eventually they finished their food and went for a walk in the park. They walked past the tree that had blood on it. Cynthia didn't see it but Steven did. He reminded himself to tell Cynthia about Ash after there date. Eventually Cynthia said she needed to get back and prepare for the match tomorrow for the Sinnoh Champ. Steven had asked her who it was going to be but she told him it was a surprise so he decided to drop it. They made it to her room.

"I had a great time with you tonight". She tells him

"Me too. We should do this more often". He replies. He then grabs her waste and leans in closer, she followed his actions. Just before there lips came into contact, the door swung open. The pair opened their eyes and looked to the door to see Ash standing their with a blank look on his face.

"I'm going to be in Gary's room for tonight misst..Cynthia". He corrects himself and he hurridley walked past them.

Steven watched his retreating form and muttered 'rude'. He then turned to Cynthia "Where were we". He says leaning in, only to have a hand on his shoulders push him back.

"I'm sorry Steven I can't. Thanks for tonight I'll see you later". She says hurridley as she opens the door and enters the room. Steven looked at her enter the room then turned his gaze to the retreating Ash

"I knew it"

* * *

"This Match to determine Sinnoh's New Champion is between "Ash Ketchum and Lucian Warwick". Trainers, Send out your Pokemon.

"Mr Mime, go"

"Sceptile, Battle Stance"

" Mr Mime , lets start of with Psychic". Shouts Lucian

"No". Says Ash calmly. Lucian looked at him like he was a mad man. Cynthia knew what he was going to do, but she couldn't get past the harshnes of his tone

The psychic waves went over to sceptile who simply jumped and spun through them. Lucian was in shock at how he was able to do it but he managed to regain his composure just in time.

"Leaf Blade"

"Block with Reflect". Sceptile went flying into Mr Mime who put up a barrier. Sceptile was unable to push the barrier

"Now Thunderbolt". Shouts out Lucian

"Detect". Sceptile skillfully dodged the thunderbolt. "Now X-Scissor"

"Reflect".

"Sunny Day". Sceptile powered up an X-Scissor but stopped as soon as the barrier went up and shot a red orb into the sky, making the place sunny.

"Now Sceptile". Shouts Ash clenching his fist in enthusiasm. "Solarbeam". Sceptile launched the The beam at Mr. Mime

"Light Screen". Mr. Mime put up the yellow box and was able to maintain it.

"Leaf Blade".

"Reflect". Sceptile lauched towards Mr. Mime who was unable to put up Reflect in time and was sent flying back from the powerful grass move

"Well done Ash". Shouts Cynthia from the sidelines. Her eyes widdened as she realized what she said. Ash just sighed and hid his eyes under his hat. Lucian looked on confused at the interaction between the two. He decided to leave it and return his attention to the battle.

"Sceptile Solarbeam".

"Light Screen. Prepare to switch to reflect at anytime". Calls out Lucian, Ash just smirked as the beam was once again stopped by Light Screen

"Leaf Blade"

"Reflect". This Time had managed to stop Sceptiles Leaf Blade.

"Energy Ball". Lucian's eyes widden as once again he is outsmarted by the teen and Mr. Mime is sent back skidding into the wall after being hit from close range. He managed to get back up and took up a battle stance.

"Sceptile Return". Sceptile nodded as he was sucked back into the ball. "Krookodile, your up".

"Smart choice Ash". Cynthia said to herself

"Krookodile, Cru-". Ash was inturupted by the doors swinging open. Everybody turned to see. Steven walk up into the stands over to Cynthia who was Wide-eyed.

"Steven. What are you doing here". She says out loud, hoping Ash wouldn't think that she invited him.

"Hey Cynthia, I was told you were in here and they let me in. So." He continues, looking onto the battlefield. "Who's battling who". His question was met by Ash and Lucian shouting at him.

"Do you mind?"

"Wow, Ash, your the one battling? Cynthia must have a lot of faith in you". Ash just turned his back to him without a response and clenched his fists.

"Krookodile, Crunch".

"Dodge it"

"Keep using Crunch". Mr. Mime was barely able to dodge the 2nd time or the 3rd or the 4th. But the 5th managed to hit. "Now Toxic then fling him into the wall". Puple liquid seeped off of Krookodile and onto Mr. Mime who cried out in pain when the liquid reached him. Krookodile then arched its back and swung him into the wall hard. Mr. Mime was able to get up, but the poison took its toll and he fell down onto the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"Good work Krookodile". He says returning him. Lucian also returned Mr. Mime and glared at Ash

"That was a bit harsh dont you think?"

"Nope. Sceptile come on out". Sceptile appeared on the field for his second appearance.

"Is this how he always fights?" Whispers Steven to Cynthia.

"No its not, He's never been this ruthless before".

"Medicham your up". Calls out Lucian

"Leaf Blade". Sceptile charged towards Medicham with its arm glowing

"Ice Punch". Medicham charged towards Sceptile for the super effective attack. Everybody believed Ash would order something but he didn't say anything as both attacks collided and both Pokemon were pushed back. Sceptile put his arm over the other and grimaced.

"Ice Punch again Medicham".

"Ariel Ace". Sceptile spread its arms wide open and jumped up in the air and disappeared. Medicham was unable to hit him when he reappeared and was struck by the super effective attack.

"Solarbeam Sceptile". Sunny Day was no longer in affect and Sceptile had to charge up.

"Fire Punch" Medicham tried to seize its opening and charged towards Sceptile fists blazing.

"Hold it Sceptile". Sceptile nodded and braced itself. Medicham came charging in and hit Sceptile who winced at the contact.

"Now back off Medicham"

"FIRE!" Yells Ash. Medicham was in Mid-air and was unable to dodge the attack. The beam hit and Medicham was sent flying into the roof. "Leaf Blade".

"High Jump Kick". Medicham was able to adjust itself and came flying down, feet first, and matched Sceptiles Leaf Blade. Medicham was able to win the fight for strength and Sceptile was knocked down to the ground.

"Now Drain Punch". Sceptile wasn't able to recover from the hit and was sent flying into the stadium wall. Swirls in his eyes

"What was he thinking, trying to match Leaf Blade with a momentum powered Hi Jump Kick?" Says Steven a bit to loud.

Ash turned around and growled "Shut up or you'll get a Hi Jump Kick to the face". He says menecingly.

"That reminds me". Says Steven turning to Cynthia. "Your protege attacked me yesterday". Cynthia was shocked. She looked towards Ash

"Is this true?"

Ash glared at Steven. "I told you I was sorry, and I asked you not to tell anybody".

"Yeah and you threatened me as you did so". Retorts Steven. Cynthia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She just looked at the ground and sighed.

"Postpone the match".

"What? Why are you doing that".

Cynthia looked up at Ash then walked over to the door

"A word please"


	9. Chapter 9

Cynthia stood outside of the battle hall waiting for Ash. She couldn't believe Ash would ever do that to Steven. Ash had eventually come out of the battle hall and walked up to Cynthia. As he walked over, Cynthia noticed that he had bandages on both his arms. He got closer and Cynthia slightly gasped when she saw the amount of dry blood under them.

"Ash what happened?". She says grabbing both of his arms and examining them. "How did this happen? Was it from punching Steven?"

"I never punched him". He says coldly

"Then what did you do?"

"I was punching trees"

"W..Why would you do that?".

"Cause I'm an idiot!" He shouts removing his hands from Cynthia who was slightly stunned by his actions. "I've just ruined everything we had".

"What? No you didn't"

"I did". He replies looking at the ground. "After the battle, I think it would be better if I trained on my own from now on"

"No it wouldn't Ash, why are you saying this?"

"As selfish as it sounds. I can't bare to see you with someone else. What I said at our room is true, and it still is. Steven is a lucky man to have you". He says holding back tears.

"Who told you you I was with Steven? It was just a date".

"I saw you two about to kiss"

Cynthia sighed, it was true that they almost kissed. Had it been for Ash walking in on them they probably would have. "I never kissed him though"

Ash's demeanour slightly softened at her words. "W.. Why not?"

"Because when I saw you, It didn't feel right kissing somebody else while the one I loved walked away". She tells him, tears falling from her eyes

"Really?" Said Ash moving closer to her. He wanted to just hug and kiss her right there, but self-control prompted him to throw a curveball. "Then why didn't you tell me this yesterday instead of going on a date with Steven". His question left Cynthia briefly speechless for a few moments. "Why Cynthia?"

"I'm so sorry Ash. Steven asked me for a date and the previous feelings I had for him suddenly resurfaced, I thought I had gotten over the small crush". Ash just sighed and shook his head.

"There is a huge difference between a small crush, and the person you love. Now if you excuse me, I have an Elite 4 member to beat".

Cynthia knew Ash was right, she had a choice and she picked the wrong one. If she hadn't been so stupid, Ash and her would have probably been together but she messed it up. She started softly sobbing. This alerted Ash and he walked up to her, lifted up her chin with his finger and looked into her eyes.

"Don't cry, you've got to look good for the unveiling of the new Sinnoh Champion today, Mistress". As soon as Ash finished his sentence, Cynthia jumped up and hugged Ash harder than she ever had before. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Ash left to complete his match. Leaving Cynthia to fix herself up.

Ash walked back into the stadium hall much happier than he was before. He apologized to Lucian for the delay and before he could send out another Pokemon, Steven spoke up.

"Where is Cynthia?" He shouts to Ash.

"She's busy". He simply replied

"I'll go check up on her". He says standing up.

"She doesn't need checking up on. Stay where you are". Steven just scoffed at Ash and continued for the doorway. Ash just sighed then smirked as large, chain-like strands of blue, came out of the young man and rushing towards Steven. They reached him and twirled around him tying him up.

"Let me go now". Growls Steven

"I warned you to stay put". He responds smirking

"Wait 'till Cynthia hears about this". He grunts, trying to wriggle out of the chains.

"Hears what?" Comes a voice from the doorway. Cynthia was standing at the doorway with her eyebrows lifted up looking at the trapped Steven.

"Look what your protege has done to me". Complaines Steven

"I warned him to stay put since you didn't need assistance". Counters Ash.

Cynthia just chuckled to herself "Thank you Ash, you can put him down now".

"Yes Mistress". He says, as he breaks the chains around Steven. Steven wondered what the hell they discussed while they were away that left them in a completely different mood. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he walked back to his seat in the stands. He couldn't believe that she was agreeing with him. He began to wonder if they had talked about Ash attacking him at all.

Ash turned his attention back towards Lucian who hadn't been able to mutter a word, he was stunned at what the hell that was that came out of Ash and attacked Steven, who, was also pestering Cynthia about what the hell it was.

Lucian was able to regain his composure and he focused on the matter at hand

"Charizard. I choose you". Calls out Ash. Cynthia stared wide-eyed at the humongus dragon infront of her. She hadn't expected Ash to use arguably his best Pokemon.

Lucian wasn't liking his odds against the Fire/Flying type. But he decided to use medicham to try and weaking it, and find out his battle strategy

"Medicham, Thunderpunch"

"Take it". Says Ash enthusiasticlly. Medicham charged at the perched Charizard with thunder crackling in his fists. Charizard simply put his arms up and blocked the attack. Lucian looked on surprised at how he managed to easily take the super effective attack..

"Now grab his hands and Seismic Toss". Charizard grabbed both of Medicham's arms and flew up into the sky(Since there was a flying type on the field, the roofed opened up) Medicham was unable to escape the hold. It came crashing down but just managed to stay in the fight. Charizard didn't need its trainers orders as he powered up a Flamethrower and sent it to Medicham who was hit by the fiery attack and sent out of the battle. Ash was know leading 2-1

Lucian looked across the field at the teen who was defeating him. He was amazed at how much he was able to improve over the years. He took out a Pokeball and threw it onto the field

"Giraffarig, your up". Ash watched the psychic type and began to ponder something, he eventually came to a decision.

"Thanks Charizard, return. Krookodile, battle stance

"Krookodile, Crunch". Krookodile charged at Giraffarig with its mouth glowing. Lucian waited for a while before calling out.

"Grass Knot".

"Stop". Shouts Ash a little bit desperately but Krookodile wasn't able to jump in time, and he was tripped by the super effective attack.

"Now double kick while its down". Giraffarig went charging with its hoofs glowing towards Krookodile who still hadn't gotten up. the attack was about to hit until...

"Crunch and Toxic". Both trainer and Pokemon smirked while the oppisite side stared in shock as Krookodile managed to grab one of Giraffarigs hooves and spilled purple ooze onto him. "Now Retreat".

"Other hoof". Krookodile was smacked by the hoof of Giraffarig just before it released its grip. Both Pokemon were panting after the super effective attack. Giraffarig was doing more so after the poison kicked in

"Girafarig, Energy Ball".

"Earthquake". Giraffarig managed to shoot the Energy Ball before it was knocked down by Earthquake. Krookodile was hit by the super effective attack and was sent flying back. "Focus Blast". Krookodile managed to get up and fire the blast at the still recovering Giraffarig. It came into contact and Giraffarig was sent flying back from the powerful attack. It got up and stared down Krookodile.

"Earthquake/Energy Ball". Both paid no attention to defence as they both planned on finishing it with their last moves. Both attacks hit and Krookodile was unable to recover.

"Great Job Krookodile, I'm proud of you". Says Ash recalling him. Ash then turned to the rodent beside him and nodded. Pikachu got the message and went onto the field(AN: I'm sorry I completely forgot about Pikachu)

As expected, Giraffarig fell down from the poison it was suffering and also went down with Swirl in it eyes. The scoreboard now read. Ash 3-2 Lucian

"Ash is doing much better than before". Says Steven to Cynthia. Cynthia just nodded. She was to excited to see Pikachu's progress, she had taught the little mouse plenty things and like his trainer, they had a great bond

"Go, Alakazam"

"Thunder Pikachu". Calls out Ash.

"Dodge it". Says Lucian. Alakazam was able to dodge the Thunder, but was met with an Iron Tail to the face and was sent skidding back on the floor.

"Wow,, What speed". Shouts Lucian. "Light Screen then Recover".

"Rain Dance". Pikachu did a small little jig and the heavens poured open. Alakazam had restored most of his health back.

"Now Pikachu". Shouts Ash getting Giddy. Cynthia was also getting pumped. "Thunderstorm". Lucian had no time to question what Ash had said as Multiple Thunders Shot out from Pikachu, and with the aid of Rain Dance, they all hit their target. "Return Pikachu". Pikachu Nodded and came back to Ash's side. "Gengar go".

"Recover". Shouts Lucian, Alakazam tried to recover but small yellow sparks rolled of of him, and he wasn't able to perform the move.

"Knew it. Now Gengar, Shadow Ball". Alakazam was unable to avoid the super effective attack and was taken out of the match.

"Wow.. "Says Steven. "That Pikachu is amazing. I can see why you chose hiim for the title". Cynthia smiled at him.

"In a few years time, you'll be looking at a new Pokemon Master". She tells him confidently. Steven turned to her as if she was mad.

"No way can he beat you, your too talented to be taken down". Cynthia did her best to stifle down a blush 'Pull it together woman. Its just a compliment'

"T..Thanks". She mumbles.

"Bronzong, your up".

"Gengar, Shadow Ball".

"Gyro Ball". Gengar shot a purple orb at Bronzong who turned into a ball and started rotating quickly, It teared through the Shadow Ball like it was nothing and slammed straight into Gengar, who was sent back into the wall. Bronzong continued and slammed into Gengar again, putting a huge dent in it.

"Now, Use Calm Mind".

"Shadow Ball".

"Knock it back with Psychic". After Bronzong had finished upping its attack and defence, Gengar recovered and shot a Shadow Ball at the Steel Type, Bronzong just glowed pink and so did the Shadow Ball as it flung back and made its way to Gengar who was hit by the super effective attack. Gengar just managed to stand up barely. Ash hathched a plan. "Come on Gengar, don't let him push you like that. Another Shadow Ball". Lucian smirked

"Silly Ash". Taunts Lucian. "Use Psychic again". The Shadow Ball was once again pushed back towards Gengar. Just before it hit, Ash shouted ot his final command.

"Destiny's Bond". Lucian eyes took on the formes of dinner plates as he once again cursed himself for falling for one of his tricks. Gengar glowed silver, and was hit by the attack. Ash knew it was over. he walked up to the center of the field and picked up Gengar.

"I'm sorry that you had to take one for the team Gengar, either way I'm proud of you". He says returning him. Lucin looked on at his fallen Pokemon and sighed. His last Pokemon was a Gallade that he was sure would be able to match up to his Pikachu, But not his Charizard, plus he didn't know what other Pokemon Ash had left. Smiling to himself, he looked back up to see Ash about to throw another Pokeball.

"There is no need for that Ash". He shouts to him.

"What? What do you mean?

"I forfeit"

* * *

**I know I might have made Ash a bit to overpowered, but I think the champion has to be a good bit stronger than the Elite's**

**For all the people who think I've giving up on the shipping I haven't.**

**Shout out to for being Awesome :)**  
**Also killstone for the beautiful speech. It really made me think about how Ash was going to respond**


	10. Chapter 10

"YESSSSSSSS!" Shouts Ash puching the air with his fists. He then remebered the pain in his shoulders and arms then grimaced slightly. Cynthia came down from the stands to celebrate with him, while Steven just clapped slowly. He had to admit that he was impressed by him.

"Well done Ash, I knew you could do it". Squeals Cynthia going up to him and giving him a big hug. Ash smiled then picked her up and swung her around, completely forgeting the pain in his arms. They both laughed playfull while spinning around, completely ignoring the 2 people with them. Steven decided he had seen enough and walked over to Lucian.

"That was a great fight you put up there Lucian".

"Thanks". He replies. "The better trainer won". He continues looking towards the celebrating duo.

"Cynthia did a great job training him to reach this level". He says, following Lucian's gaze

"Indeed". He says nodding. He then slightly smirked and looked back to Steven. "They would make a great couple, dont you think?"

Steven growled softly. "I'm done talking to you". He says walking across the battlefield. He reached Cynthia and Ash and cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry about that Steven. I'm just so proud of him". She tells him, smiling gleefully. She then got down from Ash and straighted out her dress. "Well then". She says looking at her Poketch. "Lets go introduce the new Sinnoh Champion".

"May I go talk to someone. I'll meet you in our room". Asks Ash. Cynthia just nodded. "Thank you mistress". He says kneeling down and kissing her hand. Cynthia still couldn't get over herself when he did that and she blushed heavily. Steven looked on confused at the interaction between the two.

"Is he whipped or what?" He says to Cynthia. Cynthia just softly chuckled.

"Yes. Yes he is". She replies walking over to the door followed by Steven and Lucian

* * *

Ash made it to the room he was looking for. He knocked on the door and waited. It opened to reveal Ash's former travelling partner from Sinnoh.

"Hey there Dawn". He says bringing her into a hug, to which she returned.

"Hi Ash". She beames, "Its been a while". The two exchanged pleasentrys before she let Ash into the room. He saw Gary sitting down cross-legged playing a Nintendo DS mashing the A button.

"Gary. Why are you playing that when you could just go outside and do it for real?" Gary looked up and saw Ash in a good mood .

"Brock, Max, Dawn, May and Misty are to weak for me and your Sinnoh's new champion. I've no body to battle". Dawn was about to retort to being called weak but the other part of Gary's comment took her attention.

"What do you mean Sinnoh's Champion?" She Asks turning to Ash.

"I just came back from a match with Lucian and I won".

"THAT WAS YOU?" She shouts.

"Yep". He replies with his chest puffed up. "You're looking at Sinnoh strongest trainer". Piplup ran up to Ash and started patting his legs and cheerily saying his name. Ash bent down and patted him on the head.

"Thats so cool Ash, I'm soo happy for you". She says bringing him into another hug.

"You seem in a good mood Ash, so what is it you want to talk about?" Says Gary. Both Ash and Gary turn to Dawn and flick there heads towards the door. Dawn grumbled under her breath and walked over to Gary. She snatched the DS from his hands and walked out the door. Ash managed to hold Gary down from charging towards her.

Ash then proceeded to tell him about his talk with Cynthia and what happened with Steven.

"You made the right choice Ash. Cynthia needs to prove herself to you. I'm glad she knows this. It looks like everything is beginning to fall into place. I'm happy for you".

"Thanks Gary. But there is still one major obstacle".

"Would that be Steven?"

"Bingo. Its gonna be hard since he is going to try his best to get in the way. Although, it is fun as hell to make him jealous". He smirks

Gary laughs and looks down at his Pokedex. "Well champion, its time to reveal yourself"

"Yeah your right. Wanna come with?" Gary just shrugged and nodded. They both made their way over to the door. Before they could open it, they heard Dawn's voice.

"I just can't get over how much the Player Character looks like me". She mumbles to herself. The door opened and Dawn looked up to see Ash looking at her with his eyebrows raised. Before she could look over to Gary, he jumped on her and wrestled the DS out of her grasp. He looked at the screen and after a few seconds, he dropped the DS onto the floor. He glared at Dawn then pointed at her accusingly.

"YOU STARTED A NEW GAME?"

* * *

"Hey Cynthia? Why have you only got one bed?" Asks Steven. A small blush appeared on her cheeks at the Hoenn Champions Question

"We share it". Steven did his best not to growl out loud. He was getting fed up at how far Ash was ahead of him. He's been with her the past year. He's got Aura. He can make her blush almost all the time. How am I gonna compete with that?

"Thats.. strange". Cynthia just shrugged and jumped onto the bed. Steven watched her and gulped

"Hey Cynthia, today after the press conference, would you like to-". Steven's proposal was cut short as the door swung open and Ash walked in.

"Conference is in 5 minutes, you coming mistress?" Cynthia sighed in relief to herself and stood from the bed. She walked up to the door followed by Steven who ws glaring at Ash who just smirked as he knew full well what he did. Outside of the room, Gary had his back turned to Dawn and his arms crossed.

"Are.. Are you crying?" She asks in disbelief

"No". He shouts back wiping tears from his eyes frantically. Ash just chuckled from the doorway and they all left for the press conference.

Misty, May Brock and Max had managed to get seats to the press conference. They were eargely awaiting the revelation of Sinnoh's new Champ. They had just been told that they weren't a part of the Elite-Four. They had 3 extra seats beside them as the expected Dawn, Gary, and maybe Ash. Though they expected him to be with Cynthia. While waiting for the announcement Steven sat down next to Brock with his arms crossed looking pissed.

"Stupid Ash, he brought two people just so there wouldn't be enough seats". He grumbles.

"Hey Steven". Says May, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Is it true that you are going out with Cynthia?" Steven just shrunk back into his seat.

"No". He said childishly.

"Quiet you two". Shouts Max. "Its starting".

"Ladies and Gentleman put your hands together for Sinnoh's new champion... ASH KETCHUM!"

"Who!" Shouts Max.

"Now way, really". Screams May

"Ash is...". Says Brock

"Stupid Ash...". Grumbles Steven

Ash along with Dawn, Gary, and Cynthia walked onto view of the audience and took their seats. The gang were confused as to why Dawn and Gary was with them. But they were more interested as to why Ash was chose as the champion. Ash just stood there enjoying the shocked faces of the crowd.

A Journalist stood up and began asking questions.

"Who did Ash battle to achieve the title of Sinnoh's Champion and what score was it".

Cynthia cleared her throat and answered. "He battled Lucian and defeated him 6-3". Her answer was followed by murmurs in the audience. Ash's friends were also surprised at how easily he was able to defeat one of the hardest Elite Four Members.

2 Hours later

"Well that wasn't fun". Says Ash closing the door after Cynthia and he walked in after the conference had ended. "When are we leaving this place. I'm actually excited to learn which teams ass were going to kick next".

Cynthia chuckled. "Well we have no news from Goodshow. Sooo..." She says leaning closer to Ash. We can visit those Islands we've been putting off for the whole year".

"About time...". Cynthia glares at him. "...Mistress

"When should we leave?"

"We could leave right now".

"Whats the rush?"

"I can't stand all of the Fan girls". Cynthia laughed as her Poketch started to vibrate.

"I got a text from Goodshow. It looks like you're gonna have to put up with the fan-girls. We need to go to his office". She says walking out the door

"Yess Mistress". Says Ash following her.

They made it to Goodshows office and they weren't the only ones there. Lance, Steven, and Alder. All Champions of the Kanto and Johto, Hoenn, and Unova

"Ahh. Champion Ketchum and Master Shirona, nice of you to come. Take a seat and I will explain what I have in store for you all. Since his years Masters Cup was a huge success and the fans want Champion Ketchum to be put to the test. We will be having a Champions league and the winner gets to fight Champion Shirona. They will be 3 on 3 battles until someone battles Cynthia it will be 6 on 6.

"What are the Matchups? Asks Cynthia, interested in the sudden announcement

Time Skip 2 days

"Bitches and Gentlemen. The battle between Steven Stone and Ash Ketchum will now commence"


	11. Chapter 11

Ash was in his dressing room about to go out for the match. Ever since he got paired against Steven, he had been counting the seconds. But there was an even better reason as to why he had to absoloutely win this match.

FlashBack 1 day ago

"Hey Ash, how about we make this battle more interesting".

"What could be more interesting than defeating you?"

"Cynthia".

"W..What do you mean Cynthia?"

"You know what I mean. I know you love her as much as I do, so how about a little bet. If you win, I'll back off, if I win, you back off and I get to come with you to wherever you're training".

"There is no way in hell you're coming into that Island? Nor am I gonna back off. This isn't a game Steven".

"Why? Are you afraid that I might take her away from you". Ash pondered this, he knew that the best way for Cynthia to show her true feelings towards him was if she could get over Steven. But what if she didn't and she fell for him even more. But it wasn't good to play with somebodys emotions like that either.

"There is know way that you could settle something as delicate as this in the battlefield. Are you sure this is love or lust?"

"Fine then. None of us back off. But I get to go with you too your Island if I win".

"And what do I get?"

"I dunno what do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from her and stop following us around. Like seriously, who even invited you? How could you love someone that you haven't seen in almost 2 years?" He shouts stomping away from the Champion

FlashBack End

"Trainers, release your Pokemon"

"Infernape. Battle Stance"

"Skarmory, take to the skies"

"Flamethrower"

"Ariel Ace to dodge"

"Wait for it.."

Infernape sent out a burst of flames towards Skarmory who disappeared just before contact.

"Fire Punch". Skarmory reapeared just to meet a fiery fist which sent it Flying back.

"Infernape, Thunder Punch".

"Skarmory, Block it with Steel Wing". Infernape charged at the recovered Skarmory with its fist crackling with electricity. Skarmory powered a Steel Wing and blocked the attack from Infernape. It was able to stop the attack until...

"Elemental Combat". Infernape's Arms powered up Thunder Punch and Ice Punch. His legs were blazing with fire. Steven cood only look on as Skarmory was constantly hit by the powerful attacks. Infernape then decided it was enough and delt him one last Thunder Punch to send it flying back into the stadium wall

"Skarmory is Unable to battle, The winner is Infernape". Shouts the referee. The crowd eventually snapped out of there daze and roared loudly. Steven was just stunned as to how he was easily taken out by Ash's Infernape. He gritted his teeth and released his next Pokemon.

"Metegross"

"Thanks Infernape, you were amazing, Return. Croconaw, your up".

"Pah!" Shouts Steven. Do you think that Croconaw could defeat my Metegross".

"Yep". Steven growled angrily at the trainers confidence.

"Meteor Mash". He shouts. Metegross charged at Croconaw with it right hand glowing

"Jump up and Hydro Pump". Croconaw jumped up high making Metagross Meteor Mash miss (LOL) He straightened himself out and released a powerful stream of water from his mouth.

"Psychic to stop it". Metagross glowed purple and was able to stop the burst of water in mid-air.

"Aqua Jet". Croconaw was enveloped in watery forcefield as he charged through the water stuck in mid-air and struck Metegross ontop of the head, knocking it down. "Hydro Pump". Croconaw shot another powerful burst of water towards Metagross.

"Meteor Mash through it". Metagross's arm glowed as it powered through the Hydro Pump and set its sights on Croconaw.

"Hydro Pump again". This time Croconaw shot it towards the arm that wasn't glowing. It hit Metagross but it still powered through and hit Croconaw who was sent flying back into the wall.

Both Pokemon were panting after the attacks hit.

"Croconaw, Hydro Pump".

"Beat it with Hyper Beam". The orange beam managed to blast through the water and send Croconaw flying, just able to get up.

"Hang in there Croconaw. Use Aqua Barrage". Steven was getting sick of all these combination moves but he had to bear through it as Metagross was unable to move. Croconaw came rushing in with Aqua Jet and and hit Metagross. Croconaw then did a loop and hit him again and again.

"Use Psychic to stop him".

"Just Spin through it Croconaw. Metagross glowed purple and tried to catch Croconaw in mid-air but Croconaw started rotating and spun right through it, landing another hit. "Now Hydro Pump"

"Metagross, Psychic, then Thunder Punch the water". Metagross stopped the water in mid-air and punched it with is fist crackilng. The water began to fizzle with electricity and Metagross sent it back to Croconaw"

"Smart". Mused Ash to himself. "Ahh.. Who cares. Aqua Jet throught it" Croconaw was once again enveloped in water as he bursts through his own Hydro Pump. He came out with Electricity covring him and he struck Metagross"

"Metagross, Hammer arm" Metagross came charging at Croconaw.

"Superpower". Croconaw was able to grab Metagrosss as it glowed a blue Aura. It swung aroung to pick up speed and through Metagross into the wall.

"Aqua Jet/Meteor Mash". Both called out at the same time. The two Pokemon charged at eachother and when the attack collided, smoke filled the arena. It eventually subsided".

"Croconaw is unable to battle. The winner is Metagross".

"Thanks Croconaw, you were amazing". Says Ash recalling him. He then looked across the field to see Metagross panting very heavily. "Infernape, end this"

"Meteor Mash"

"Flamethrower". Metagross was unable to break through the flames and was taken down

"Metagross is unable to battle. The winner is Infernape"

"Aggron. Time to battle".

Ash smirked. He knew he had this match won. Aggron is a very big Pokemon so it would be unable to dodge...

"Earthquake". Shouts Ash. Aggron was a Steel/Rock so it was 4 times effective.

"You two Aggron". Both Pokemon smash the ground underneath them and sent ripples towards eachother.

"Get up and use Earthquake again". Steven had the same idea and the process was repeated.

"Again"

"Again"

"Again"

"Again"

"Again"

"Again". Both Pokemon lifted their legs for one more attack but it was their faces that hit the floor, as they fell down from exhaustion

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Since Steven Stone has no more Pokemon. The winner is Ash Ketchum".

The crowd roared at the result. Ash Ketchum had gone from a top 4 finisher to a champion in less than a year. They now deemed him worthy of his position as Sinnoh Champion. Ash walked over to Steven and shook his hand. On the outside it looked like sportsmanship. But Ash grabbed his hands tight, leaned into his ear and whispered. "Remember our deal. If you dont. I'll make sure you don't remember anything after that". He says menecingly. he walked back across the battlefield into the arms of Cynthia

Ash and Cynthia made it back to there room.

"Cynthia, I think I should pull out of the battle with Lance". He tells her.

"Thats a good idea. It would be bad to give away all your secrets and stratagies this early. Since I've already battled Lance, I'll ask Goodshow to call it off, Then we can return to the Island".

"Thank Arceus".

"Hey Ash, before we go. How about I treat you to dinner?"

"You mean like a date?" He smirks

"Yeah, a date". Ash pondered this for a while then answered.

"I'm pretty sure the media saw you on your date with Steven. I think we should wait a couple weeks".

Cynthia sighed. "Don't remind me". She says, still feeling guilty. She then perked up. "Screw the media. Ash Ketchum, you will go on a date with me and thats an order". She says pointing at him. She tried her best to maintain her glare, but the way Ash was looking at her expectantly, made her crack up. Ash also smiled and replied her.

"Yes Mistress".

* * *

"Have you got the camera ready?" Said a read head.

"Yes I have. I still don't feel right about this".

"Shutup". She says grabbing his collar. "If I can't be with Ash, then that bitch won't either"

"F..Fine then".

* * *

"I got a text from Gary to meet him in his room. I'll be back later. Goodnight Mistress". Cynthia knew what was coming next and held out her hand. But Ash had other ideas. He instead leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips and left the room. It was something about him calling her mistress and then physical contact that made Cynthia blush like crazy everytime he would do stuff like that. She stared at the door dreamily before remembering what she wanted to do beforehand. She pulled out her Poketch and began texting Goodshow.

"Gare Bear, are you still playing that game". Gary just sighed and put it down on the bed. "So what did you want to tell me?"

Gary put on a serious face and explained. "Its about Misty, she's very sorry and she wants to reconsile".

"What do you think I should do?"

"I don't like seeing both my friends arguing. I think you should atleast forgive her. She said meet her by the park".

"I guess your right. I'll go. as long as you forgive Dawn".

"But..But..".

"Gary..."

"Fine then"

* * *

"Hi Ash". Says Misty cautiosly

"I'm listening". He says straight to the point.

"Its just that...". She moves towards him. "Todd Now!"

Misty lunged her face towards Ash's and caught his lips with hers. Before Ash could remove her lips. There was a snap and Misty stopped the kiss and ran away. Ash was still to flabbergasted to comprehend what happened. Eventually it hit him and he roared in anger. He marched back into the hotel. 'Dumb Bitch' Constantly came out of his mouth. He reached his room and opened the door. He saw Cynthia sleeping peacefully on the bed. He sighed and joined her in the bed.

The next day Ash woke up to quiet sobs and sniffles. He got up from the bed and saw Cynthia holding a piece of paper.

"Are you alright Cynthia? What happened?"

Cynthia didn't answer him and just flung the piece of paper at his chest. Ash then identified it as a newspaper. But what caught his attention was the front page and its headline. It was picture of Misty kissing him from yesterday. The headline read. 'The Kanto Couple' Ash tore the piece of paper apart, using Misty's face as motivation, and growled loudly.

"Ash, what happened". Says Cynthia

"That stupid Bitch set me up. She said that she wanted to say sorry and then kissed me out of nowhere. Cynthia, you've gotta believe me".

Cynthia stood up abrubtly, slightly startling Ash. Ash feared the worse as she advanced on him. He expected her to tell him to get out and never comeback. What he didn't expect was her to bring him into a hug.

"I believe you. Even if it wasn't true, I wouldn't care. I told you Ash. I love you". Ash couldn't help but shed a tear at the woman's words. This was all the persuasion he needed as he hugged her back tightly, lifted her up, and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too Cynthia". He says happily.

"Thats Mistress to you". She says, bringing him into another kiss"

* * *

After a whole year of sexual tension, there finally together, Nothin can go wrong now...Or can it? DUN..DUN..DUN

I know this chapter was a huge disappointment. I'm not very good at romantic scenes as i am only 15 and I have to rely on tv


End file.
